


Can't Remember To Forget You

by Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Daylighter Simon Lewis, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Endgame Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Hurt Clary Fray, Hurt Isabelle Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Lorenzo Rey & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Lorenzo Rey is Helpful (for a change), Multi, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Simon Lewis, POV Alternating, Protective Simon Lewis, Temporary Amnesia, original female character(s) of color - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/Erin%20Silverlight-Rey
Summary: When Isabelle is tasked with a mission to rescue Clary Fray from the clutches of Lilith and Jonathan Morgenstern, both suffer injuries during their escape. Without his powers, a humiliated Magnus is forced to seek help from Lorenzo Rey to rescue and assist the two Shadowhunters. Chaos ensues when the girls emerge from the ordeal with no memories of anyone except each other and Clary still believes that Jonathan wished her no harm. Can Simon and Jace help both girls remember who they really are, or are their relationships doomed? Title inspired by "Can't Remember to Forget You" by Shakira. POV will alternate between several characters, but primarily  Clary Fray, Isabelle Lightwood and Lorenzo Rey. Some events will differ from the now-concluded TV series canon.





	1. Call of Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watching You Walk Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819225) by [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/Erin%20Silverlight-Rey). 



The New York Institute hummed with activity and an influx of people. Alec Lightwood tried not to panic at the presence of all the Shadowhunters swarming around, more than usual. Enough to make him wonder if he had made the wrong choice to inform everyone. Isabelle was watching from the sidelines,playing with her jewelry. She was concerned, and she felt helpless.  Isabelle hated feeling helpless. She hated not knowing what to do. Most of all, she hated what this was doing to Simon. After all, she reminded herself, it was Simon's best friend that had gone missing.

If Simon were one of them, Isabelle realized, he and Clary would be parabatai. It made perfect sense. Isabelle had taken calls from Simon several times in the days since Lilith's apartment had exploded, leaving Clary missing. Jace, thank the Angel, had emerged unharmed. But, Clary. . . she had vanished. Each time, Isabelle lamented that they had nothing new to let Simon know. 

"Izzy?", Alec's voice snapped her out of her reverie.  She hadn't even realized how distracted she'd become. She and Clary were closer than anyone knew, and Isabelle loved seeing her friend so happy, especially now that she could have the chance to be with the man she loved. Isabelle pushed the thought from her mind. 

"Yes, Alec?" She toyed with the bracelet that controlled her whip, careful not to activate it. If the truth were told, she was jumpy, and she didn't want to cause any more problems than the Institute had already with Lilith and Jonathan still at large. Everyone had believed Clary to be dead, but then, little blips of activity had begun to show, making Isabelle hopeful. Clary may not have been accustomed to the life of a Shadowhunter yet, but she had grown immensely. Most had become proud of her when she was hailed for saving the Shadow World from her own father, Valentine. No one was prouder than Izzy, who viewed Clary as though she were one of them. A part of her family. That meant they couldn't just let her disappear. 

"Izzy, if there's any chance Clary's still out there. . . if Lilith hasn't killed her. . . we have to bring her home.", Alec whispered, his voice unusually thick with emotion. Alec had never really cared for Clary, but he had learned that she was nothing like her father, Valentine. He wanted her to still be alive more than anyone, Isabelle recognized. 

"I know. But why tell me?"

"Because I'm sending you to go get her." He expected her to be shocked, to question him. Instead, she regarded him for a minute before speaking. 

"But we don't even know where they are. We've been tracking for ages, and with Magnus out of commission. . .", she trailed. Magnus had yet to get back his powers. Shockingly, Lorenzo Rey had stepped up to the plate and offered his services, but while Izzy was certain he was on their side, Alec had been reluctant to let him do anything. Isabelle understood that, but she couldn't help thinking that perhaps, there was some tiny part of Lorenzo that wanted to help them, that wasn't as bad as he had been in the past. She knew people, and warlocks, could change for the better. 

"Magnus hates that he can't help us. But Caterina tells me that Lorenzo is offering to help. On the condition that we send you to rescue Clary."

"Of course.", Isabelle whispered, understanding at once. They had bonded when Alec invited Lorenzo to a meeting to discuss how he could help them. Lorenzo had been shockingly open, and grateful when Izzy had given him back a memento of his past. So of course, he trusted her to be the one to rescue Clary. Perhaps the High Warlock of Brooklyn was better than anyone had given him credit for. 

"Izzy. This is important. For Jace. For Simon. For Magnus. For the whole shadow world. Clary is a hero. So, no matter what you find. . . Bring her home. Preferably alive, for all our sakes. We cannot take another loss." Isabelle nodded, grasped Alec's hand and held it tightly. 

"Leave it to me."

"Lorenzo's waiting for you. He'd have come here, but we agreed it was better not to put everyone else at risk.  Lilith is dangerous. Be careful. We can't lose you, too.", Alec breathed, biting his lip nervously to keep calm. 

"Will do, Alec. I promise."

"Oh, and Izzy?"

"Yes?"

"Make it back in one piece."


	2. A Wise Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told from the point of view of Lorenzo Rey. Isabelle arrives to find Lorenzo with his girlfriend, both eager to do whatever they can to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features an original character created by me for my other main Shadowhunters fiction, Love is Love is Love is...Spellbinding. María-Ysabel de Valera is my creation and may not be used in any other fics unless you receive explicit written consent from me.  
> Also of note: This chapter contains the following author's headcanon regarding warlocks, as expressed by my OC: All warlocks are pansexual, because love knows no gender. This chapter also mentions the events of a deleted scene from season 3, episode 9 "Familia Ante Omnia." You can view that deleted scene on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R6FEufOg060

Lorenzo Rey sighed, browsing over his art collection once more. It kept him calm, especially when he knew that he was going to have a visitor arriving any moment. He still was not completely used to the idea of working alongside Shadowhunters, especially not ones so close to Magnus Bane. But even he had to admit that Alexander Lightwood was not a typical Shadowhunter. He wondered which of the New York Institute's members would actually show up.  He had been attending to business when the message had arrived via Catarina Loss.  Then another message. Magnus Bane had lost his powers, and was no longer eligible to  be High Warlock of Brooklyn. Lorenzo was to take his place immediately. As he mulled over this, his partner came into the room and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. 

"Lorenzo,  _mi amor._ Why so glum? This is what you wanted, isn't it? You're the most powerful warlock in the city again.", she cooed. No doubt, he reasoned, to placate him and try to erase his melancholy.  She had always known what to say or do to keep him calm. She began to flick her wrist and distract him with music, but he sat abruptly, pulling her into his lap. He needed her more than anything. That was something he was certain she could feel. He glanced away, clearly mulling over her words, before responding. 

"Yes. But not this way. I wanted Bane to suffer as I had. But that was before you came back into my life. You see, my darling. . . I've done many things in the centuries you were gone. Some I am prouder of than others." He punctuated the phrase by staring at the sword mounted on the wall. It had been a gift from Isabelle Lightwood, kept in the weapons room at the New York Institute, and given to him as a token of appreciation when he had agreed to what ended up being a one on one cabinet meeting with Alec. María-Ysabel traced his jawline and hummed thoughtfully. 

"That sword. . ."

". . . is a relic, but a cherished one. It's from my time in the Spanish Armada while we were apart."

"A relic indeed. I never would have thought you'd carry a Castilian blade."

"You speak as though I had a choice,  _cariña_. We all know Toledo has been famous for its' swords for centuries."

"True."

"And both of us have Castilian blood in our veins. Two parts of the same region.", he quipped, kissing her hand. She rolled her eyes. It was true, but she had never meant for him to make fun of her for it.  

"Silly me. Where would a fighter like you have ever found a better sword?", she asked, knowing the answer. Nowhere. Not in all of Spain. Nothing could compare to the craftsmanship of Toledo.  The city was always known in their era for it's sword-making, so he would of course, have trusted a craftsman from here to make one for him.  She sighed, and pulled her own dagger from her thigh. Lorenzo was shocked to see it. Though it was shorter than the sword he'd wielded as a member of the Armada, it was in much the same style, though closer to the Italian variant, more like a dagger. She proudly showed him its craftsmanship. 

"You carry a blade. Since when?", he asked, more impressed that she not only carried but utilized a weapon well known, and allegedly favored, by Italian assassins. 

"Since forever, 'Enzo. A lady musn't give away her advantages. My father did business with some Italians and kept it as a gift for me when I came of age. I carried it with discretion, as a woman of our era was meant to do."  As she spoke, a rush of air brought a long awaited guest. 

"She is right, Lorenzo. So, you must be the lady love I've heard so much about.", Isabelle laughed as she walked through. 

"Pretty. I'm surprised you haven't left me for her."

"Darling. She's a Nephilim. I'm a downworlder. I know better. Isabelle Lightwood, my betrothed. May I humbly present Doña María-Ysabel de Valera."

"Oh, how intriguing. Nephilim? Then she is a Shadowhunter. Like the one Bane is dating. His name is Lightwood, isn't it my love?"

"Very observant,  Doña de Valera. Yes. Magnus Bane is involved with my brother, Alexander. But he prefers Alec. My friends and family all call me Izzy."

"So that is who you meet for these Downworld cabinet meetings of yours? Don't let his charms sway you from me, Lorenzo. You'd take him just to spite Bane, if he'd let you." 

"And be unfaithful to you? Never in a thousand lifetimes.", Lorenzo quipped, kissing her hand. It was clear he wanted to prevent further argument. Izzy watched them, taking María-Ysabel in. Her eyes were almost the color of dark cocoa, but her skin and hair were surprisingly light for a Spaniard. Perhaps not all of her family had been from Castille.  Her sun blonde curls hung loose and free, cascading to her waist. She had an elegance and beauty about her that Isabelle had never seen in any warlock she'd met up to that point. Isabelle suddenly understood Lorenzo's captivation, especially if they had known each other for a long time, as Lorenzo had indicated to her.  As the two of them continued to playfully banter and bicker, she considered what Magnus had told her of their history.  She could see the glamoured tail if she concentrated. A succubus with the power to feed on sexual energy was indeed  a powerful demon to claim as a lover. No wonder Lorenzo was so enthralled by her. The longer she observed them, the more Isabelle began to wonder if she was becoming susceptible to María-Ysabel  and her demonic influence. 

_It would certainly be interesting to see what their romantic life is like. I can only hope that when I find someone, we will be as compatible as they are.,_ she mused. She snapped out of it when María-Ysabel began to explain their situation as warlocks. The more she talked, the more it clicked into place. 

"When you're immortal, love can be difficult. Even though we can be killed, warlocks like us tend to live very long lives without any issue. Centuries can be lonely. So you take love as you find it. After a while you learn that the conventions that are placed on love simply don't matter as much as they used to. You see less 'male' or 'female' and more the whole person. You fall in love. . ."

"...with the person, not their gender.", Isabelle bit her lip and nodded as she caught on. 

"Exactly. Not all Warlocks are pansexual, but a vast majority of us are. Lorenzo and I, as well as Bane and quite a few others."

"Have you ever loved a woman?", Izzy questioned, like a curious child. María-Ysabel simply laughed. 

"I never really had the chance to know. Lorenzo and I were the children of minor nobles. Our mothers were friends, and pledged us in marriage when we were young. Unfortunately, I was felled by a spell after I lost control of my powers, and, well, I'm sure you know the rest. Our era was much less tolerant of the queer community--I believe that is what it's called now, isn't it? So I never really looked at women in that way. Had I met one like you, though, I may have been persuaded to rebel.", she whispered. Isabelle could sense her powers heightening, and was on her guard. 

"María-Ysabel and I are devoted to one another, but because of her specific source of demonic power, our relationship has to be a little... different."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a succubus, dear."

"A sex demon? Forgive me. I noticed your tail but I just. . . I've never met one before. I didn't think you still existed."

"Oh but of course we do, Isabelle. You see, the problem for me. . . I have loved Lorenzo since we were children. As a demon who feeds on energy from the sexual act, I can become very hungry, very quickly. So when I'm with 'Enzo, I have to be cautious. Or I could take too much, and kill him."

"So, how exactly does that--."

"We have what you might call, an 'open relationship'. She's learned to restrain her feeding habits with me, and if she's worried she'll take too much, I find her a young mundane who has enough to spare. ", Lorenzo explained. 

"And what do you get out of it?"

"That stays between María-Ysabel and I." Isabelle smirked at that statement. It was none of her business, but clearly, their relationship wasn't the most calm one in the world. 

"But take for instance, you. With your youth, and energy. . . If you'd give me permission, I could make a meal of your thoughts alone. That would be before I ever got you into my bed. Before you ask, 'Enzo knows my powers well enough to know what I could do to you, if I wanted, if you'd let me. But, since you're here as an ally, I'll behave." Lorenzo cleared his throat, and both women knew the conversation was over. They needed to get back on track.  

"Sorry, love."

"My apologies, Isabelle. But charming though you may be, she's mine. I don't think your vampire would take too kindly to it either."

"My . . . you know about Simon?"

"Downworld news travels fast, Izzy. If I were a man, a mundane, perhaps he might be willing. But a warlock, and a woman. . ."

"Right. Anyway, on to why I'm here.", Isabelle sighed and smoothed her curls. Lorenzo could feel her nervousness, and wondered what might be happening. His question would soon be answered, but he knew she would not be here, asking him, asking them for help if something were not terribly wrong.  He nodded, not trying to pressure her, and let her take her time. 

"Clary Fairchild has been kidnapped."

"Clary? You don't mean. . . Clarissa?  Valentine's daughter?" The look on Lorenzo's face was a mix of shock and awe. He and his girlfriend had both heard the stories about the powerful Shadowhunter with the power to create new runes.  Isabelle sighed, having expected their reactions.  She had known it wouldn't be easy from the beginning. But that was why she required their help. 

"Is this connected to Lilith?"

"It is, and we need your help. We don't know what Lilith is planning, but she has a demonic child with Valentine. A son. How did you . . .?"

"My dear Isabelle, Lorenzo is the High Warlock of Brooklyn again. His duty is to protect our community and be aware of threats."

"Right now, Lilith is one of the biggest threats there is, so of course I've been keeping tabs on her since I got back the position. She's a Greater Demon. Who knows the havoc she could bring if we leave her unchecked?" Isabelle nodded. It would take all the power they had, collectively, to stop her. She sighed, nervously tracing her bracelet. She knew she needed to ask them directly for their help, but the words wouldn't come. They were lodged in a lump in her throat. What if she couldn't rescue Clary? What if she wasn't strong enough?

"Many believe Clary is already dead. I'm here because I need to find her. I need to defeat Lilith and bring Clary home. Dead or Alive." 

"But you cannot do that on your own, Izzy."

"No. That's why I need your help. Anything that might aid me, and a way to find her." Isabelle knew, even before she asked, that nothing came without a price.  She had already prepared. 

"I can pay."

"You owe us nothing, Izzy. We are allies of the New York Institute now. Let's see what we can do to bring your friend home." Isabelle was more surprised than she should have been. But finding Clary was important to everyone. Shadowhunters and downworlders alike understood how useful Clary was, and how much she meant to those around her. 

“Thank you.”

”No need for thanks. Lorenzo and I know that we need this balance. Anything we can do is worth the time. After all, if Lilith is left unchecked, it could mean disaster. But right now, for you. . . Clary is the most important part of what’s happening right now. With her unique ability, she will be essential to defeating Lilith. The sooner we rescue Clary, the sooner our people are out of danger.”

”We just needed a little extra magic on our side.”, Izzy whispered. She promised to return as soon as they had everything prepared, but they would need to hurry. Time was not their friend, or Clary’s. Lilith had to be stopped and asking for help was the smartest choice they could have made.


	3. Standing in the Sun Without Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's taken Simon a while to get used to his Daylighter status. Now, he has embraced it, using his powers to aid both the werewolves who wish to keep less savory vampires at bay, and the Shadowhunters. But there's one thing Simon can't forget is missing. His best friend, Clary Fray.

If you'd asked Simon Lewis a year ago where he thought he would be, his answer certainly wouldn't have reflected where his life was now.  Thinking about it all made his head spin. His best friend's fateful eighteenth birthday had changed everything for both of them. Before that night, Simon had been an ordinary Jewish kid living in Brooklyn with his mom. He was a normal eighteen-year-old with a band-- if of course, you could call his eclectic electronic stylings a "band". He was a kid with a crush on his best friend.

Now, everything was different. He wasn't just a normal, eighteen-year-old kid anymore. He'd been turned into a Daylighter, a rare kind of vampire unaffected by sunlight. He still had his friends, and his band, of course. But he had been through so much that it wasn't hard to believe he might just be ready to give up altogether. He'd been kidnapped, held hostage and turned. He'd wanted to die rather than become an immortal, demon blooded abomination. He had lied to his family to protect them. But somehow he'd gotten through that too, and then came the hardest test of all.

His skin still crawled when he thought about the bleeder dens. He'd been hungry, desperate and blissfully unaware until then.  That hunger had gotten the best of him, causing him to feed on a willing mundane girl who, once turned, became his worst nightmare. Simon never wanted to think about Heidi. Just like he didn't want to think about Camille. These two female vampires had used him, taken full advantage of him when he was vulnerable.  After the incident with Heidi, Simon dreaded feeding on humans again.  He didn't want anyone else to become as obsessed with him as Heidi had been. She was a new level of crazy that he'd never seen before.  She pursued him relentlessly, insisting that it was his duty as her sire to look after her. She'd become obsessive, and jealous. He had tried to get as much distance from her as he could.  Then, she'd done the one thing Simon himself had never wanted to do. 

She got his family involved, and his mom and sister had to leave.  They were safe now, somewhere in Florida, and his mom didn't remember anything about him. It had broken Simon's heart to perform that  _encanto_ , but as a mundane, the less she knew, the safer she was.  There was so much more to all his wins and losses. Dating Maia, figuring out he was in love with Clary, only to lose her. The saddest thing was, he wouldn't still be around if it weren't for Clary. 

And she wasn't coming back. He'd resigned himself to that. Of course, he had realized now that he didn't love her, not the way he'd believed he did when they kissed after finding out he no longer had to hide in the dark. But still, the loss tore at him. It ate him up inside in ways he'd never be able to tell anyone. She was more like a sister to him now. He had already lost the ability to be near his blood sister, and now the next best thing he had was gone. Maybe this was what he would have to get used to, the cruel curse of his new, immortal reality.  Even being protected by a special group of werewolves hadn't prepared him for this.  He was helpless without Clary. 

Even with all his powers, Simon wished he wasn't standing in the sun without her. Because it would never feel the same. 


	4. What Would You Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus spend time together as they formulate a plan to bring Clary back. Isabelle returns from her meeting with Lorenzo only to find SImon waiting for her.

Alec was beginning to get a headache as he walked to Magnus' apartment. His sense of duty told him he should be back at the Institute working, but Isabelle was still out. He needed to trust that she had everything under control. She had requested more time in the field. Izzy was smart, knew her limits, and was probably one of the best Shadowhunters Alec had at his disposal. So why did he still feel like something was going to go wrong?

They'd all been through so much lately. Izzy's addiction, Magnus losing his powers, Jace losing Clary. What was next? Alec was constantly waiting. In no time, the other shoe would drop, and he wasn't sure he'd prepared for it.  But how could he?  He realized now that Clary had been a vital member of the team. Sure, she wasn't a Lightwood, and she may not have been quite as savvy as them, but she still had assisted in the best ways she knew. They would miss her ability to create new runes. These were tools they could use to keep the darkness of the world at bay. 

He could have kicked himself for not going with her. He'd never really looked after her. Just assumed instead that Jace would do it. Jace loved her, and now with her gone, there was something gone in him, too. Alec had felt it. Their bond had told him as much. He wanted to talk about it, offer to help, do something to keep from feeling useless. But these things weren't best said to Jace. Still, Alec was well aware that he shouldn't keep them all inside. 

* * *

When Magnus saw Alec standing in the doorway, he quickly ushered him in and offered him something to drink. Alec's shoulders were slumped, his hair was tousled and his eyes were heavy. Magnus wondered if he had gotten any sleep at all. Was he taking care of himself? Maybe he needed a magic pick me up. Maybe Magnus could do something more for him. Being at the Institute had to be stressful right now.  He made tea, and sat nearby with Chairman Meow on his lap as Alec let everything spill out. The warlock simply let his boyfriend talk. 

"We're going to get Clary. We have no other choice. She's a Shadowhunter, one of us. We all owe it to her." Magnus froze. Was he really taking this that seriously?

"I thought everyone assumed she was dead. Did you not try looking once before? I'm concerned that maybe it's a waste of resources. I understand, believe me, but would Clary want this?"

"I don't know, Magnus. She was important to you. Do you not think we should try?"

"I. . . I think if it's possible, you should. But she's been gone for some time now.  You have no way of knowing where she could be. She wouldn't want you all putting yourselves in danger for what could be nothing. Believe me, I want more than anything for Clary to be alive. She grew on me when Jocelyn brought her to me as a child. But if she  _is_ alive, how are you going to find her? I don't have my magic. Lorenzo is too full of himself to--"

"Magnus. Izzy spoke to him. He's already agreed to do whatever he can.", Alec interrupted. Magnus nearly spit out his tea. He couldn't believe someone as self-centered as Lorenzo had actually offered to help. 

"What does he want now?"

"Nothing. Just to help us defeat Lilith. He says he's more concerned about the Downworld's safety.", Alec explained patiently, hoping Magnus wouldn't ask any questions. Lorenzo had been difficult to get along with in the past, but perhaps that was changing. Alec hoped it was, because they would  need all help they could get. 

* * *

Isabelle didn't know what to think when she returned from Lorenzo's apartment and saw Simon waiting outside the Institute. She'd told herself she could track him down.  He looked stressed, and she could tell he hadn't slept. His eyes were heavy. 

"Hi.", he offered simply. She frowned, wondering if it were her place to say anything to him. Clary's loss had hit him hard. He had been granted special permission to attend the memorial they'd given her, but he had chosen not to attend. Was he still hanging on to some narrow sliver of hope that she was alive? Could he accept that the one person who had supported him, stood by him and made him grow had been taken from him. 

"Look, Simon. We're all really sorry about Clary. I know this is tough for you, but I need your help." Simon's eyes gleamed as soon as she spoke the words. This was the opportunity he'd been waiting for.  Still, he couldn't believe his ears. The Shadowhunters needed his help?

"Yeah, sure. I'll do whatever I can. She'd want me to help. What do you need?"

"Have you heard anything,  _any_ form of Downworld chatter at all, about what Lilith might be up to? We have to try to locate her.", Izzy explained as Simon's eyes bulged. His face lost all it's color, and he felt sick.  He couldn't lose another friend to Lilith, not like this, not so soon. 

"N-No. I haven't. But you know I kinda keep my distance aside from Raphael and Luke and Maia. The Seelie Queen still says I'm welcome in her court anytime. But I'm scared that if I go there I won't come back. I don't know if I can trust her. Seelies can't lie, but. . ."

". . . we all know they can bend the truth. Trust me. I know. I had a relationship with one."

"Hey, Izzy. If there's  _any_ chance Fray isn't. . . you know. . . promise me something?"

"I can't promise anything, Simon."

"I know. But, I need you or Jace to bring  her back. Safe and in one piece. Luke's messed up with her gone, and I hate seeing him like that. She's all he had left."

"I promise you, I will." Izzy smiled and vanished before Simon could say another word. 

_Shadowhunters._ , he thought with a wry smile. He  knew that if anyone could help Clary, it would be Isabelle. The Shadowhunters were as much Clary's family now as he and Luke had been. This was the family she deserved, and they would stop at nothing to brink her home. 

 


End file.
